Partit à jamais
by Kasumi no naka
Summary: [Traduction] Le livre d'END n'existait plus, tout comme Natsu. [Spoilers pour l'arc Tartaros] [Mort d'un personnage] [Drabble - Two-shot]
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : ef07

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Hiro Mashima; ce texte est l'œuvre de ef07. Je ne possède rien.

Commentaire de l'auteur : Ce drabble a été inspiré par la chanson **Gone Forever** de **Three Days Grace.**

* * *

Il était incapable de le comprendre et vraiment – il ne voulait pas accepter la vue qui s'étendait devant lui. C'était impossible, trop surréaliste et pourtant ses yeux n'osaient pas le tromper – son esprit n'osait pas lui mentir, peu importe à quel point il souhaitait que tout ceci soit un mensonge. Que c'était un rêve – rien qu'un horrible cauchemar, mais il savait que c'était la réalité.

Et ô combien il souhaitait que ce ne le soit pas – que le corps froid, sans vie qui reposait sur le sol gelé – _les vestiges du livre nommé END s'effaçant dans le néant_ – bougerait, que les yeux onyx autrefois remplis de vie ne soient pas si… _morts_ …

C'était trop – tout était trop _réel_ , comme l'était le sang non-existant de son meilleur ami qui tachait ses mains.

Tout ce qu'il voulait était de tenir sa promesse – d'être certain que personne n'aurait à souffrir encore comme lui. Il n'avait même jamais pensé qu'un tel désire lui causerait un tel regret et un tel désespoir – qu'un tel désir mènerait à la mort de son frère de tout sauf du sang.

Dans son esprit, une telle chose ne devrait pas avoir été possible…

Ça n'aurait pas dû _arriver_ …

Pourtant le corps sans vie qui gisait immobile lui dit que _oui_ , c'était possible et que _oui_ , c'était arrivé.

Il _l_ 'avait tué.

Il tomba sur le sol, le désespoir et le deuil s'écoulant librement sous la forme des larmes qu'il a pleuré, coulant sur son visage et mouillant ses joues alors qu'il fixait ce corps – autrefois si plein de joie, d'attention, de chaleur, d'espoir et de _vie_. Pourtant maintenant tout était partit, le corps maintenant morne et froid – _mort_.

Natsu Dragneel était partit à jamais de ce monde, et c'était la faute de Grey.

« Oh dieu, qu'ai-je donc fait? »

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur** : Je suis désolée, mais je devait le faire~ C'était curieusement amusant à écrire (je suis horrible, je sais). C'est tout!


	2. Chapter 2

Il ne pouvait pas le faire, il ne pouvait pas _leur_ faire face – il ne pouvait juste pas leur dire ce qui était arrivé, puisque s'il daignait prononcer les mots véridiques qui persistaient au bout de ses lèvres, il serait obligé d'accepter l'horrible réalité de la situation.

Alors quand Lucy formula la question qui obsédait les esprits de tout le monde – _"où est Natsu?"_ \- Il se trouva incapable de prononcer un mot de vérité, au lieu de quoi, il ne put qu'énoncer une vague demi-vérité.

 _" Il est parti "_

Sa voix avait été faible, à peine audible pendant qu'elle se brisait légèrement en un tremblement, alors qu'il était assaillit par une vague d'angoisse. Pourtant, malgré son manque de force, _ils_ avaient tous réussit à entendre ses mots brisés.

Il ne dit rien de plus sur le sujet, laissant plusieurs arriver à leurs propres conclusions désespérées – _désillusions_ – sur ce qui était arrivé – personne n'arrivant ne serait-ce que proche de la vérité.

Puis, après une semaine décourageante sans sommeil, quelqu'un l'approcha avec une sincère inquiétude dont il savait ne pas être digne.

 _"Alors que tu continues de nier la vérité – continues de fuir une force telle que la réalité, tu causes aux autres bien plus d'angoisse que tu en ressens toi-même – la douleur d'être laissé ignorant d'une chose si horrible est aussi douloureux. Tu as besoin d'assumer ce fait, tu ne peux pas effacer ce qui est arrivé – tu ne peux pas continuer de te tromper comme tu le fais – tu as besoin de l'accepter, et de l'utiliser pour devenir plus fort pour le bien de ceux qui te sont chers."_

Les mots de Makarov, possédant toute la sagesse et l'étendue à la fois rude et douce du cœur d'un vieil homme, le poussa finalement à céder – à se _casser_.

 _"Comment puis-je devenir plus fort avec ça?! "_ demanda-t-il, la profondeur de son désespoir circulant librement dans ses mots de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait dans ses larmes qui s'étaient toutes asséchées. _" J'ai tué mon rival, mon meilleur ami, mon_ _ **frère**_ _– J'ai tué Natsu. Alors comment… Comment est-ce censé me rendre plus fort…?"_

Et puis, juste ainsi, la réalité le frappa – et le frappa _fort_. Natsu n'était pas seulement _mort_ , comme une grande part de lui tentait si désespérément de lui faire croire pour lui épargner la majeure partie de la douleur. Non, il était maintenant vraiment incapable de le nier;

Gray avait tué Natsu, et c'était le péché qu'il n'avait aucun espoir d'expier un jour.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez une faute à signaler ou une meilleure traduction à proposer! (je dois avouer que ce chapitre n'a pas été évident à traduire)

 **Commentaire de l'auteur:** Ouais, j'étais pressée d'écrire une autre partie, yay~ Écrire avec un Grey comme ça est trop drôle!


End file.
